Семь смертных грехов (серия)
The Seven Deadly Sins Series七つの大罪 is a series of songs made by Akuno-P belonging to the larger Evillious Chronicles. The series is composed of seven songs about characters committing one of the seven deadly sins with six of the seven songs released. Many of the songs were included in the album Evils Kingdom. Song Listing #Lust: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania #Gluttony: Evil Food Eater Conchita #Pride: The Daughter of Evil #Sloth: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep #Envy: The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka #Greed: Judgment of Corruption #Wrath: To Be Determined Novel Series After the success of The Daughter of Evil novel series, mothy announced on his blog the release of a novel based on the song The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. The novel is part of a new series titled "Deadly Sins of Evil", with a novel based on Evil Food Eater Conchita advertised for 2013. You can follow the series on twitter. Novel Listing #Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania #*The Lunacy of Duke Venomania #Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita #*Evil Food Eater Conchita -Side Story- #*Gloom of Held Terminology Deadly Sins The Seven Deadly Sins, often abbreviated as the Deadly Sins or individually as sin, are the seven corrupted fragments of the Original Sin. The tainted magic embodying Eve Moonlit's remains was split into the seven sins by Hänsel and Gretel before being spread across the world.Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた Each sin has an accompanying Demon of Sin that later possesses an object, corrupting it with its magic and turning it into a vessel of sin.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Deadly Sinners The Seven Deadly Sinners, often abbreviated as Sinners or Deadly Sinners, are seven individuals who cause historic incidents after possessing a vessel of sin.Heartbeat Clocktower PV They are chosen for possession by the Demons of Sin due to their insecurities that make them vulnerable to the demons. After becoming possessed by the vessels they own, the sinner commits atrocious acts against humanity related to their vessel's respective sin. In some cases, the Sinner willingly chooses to make a contract with the demon to gain magical abilities in exchange for their possession.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Demons of Sin The Demons of Sin are the malevolent beings that possess each vessel of sin. Each demon holds influence over one of the Seven Deadly Sins and they are the source of the vessels' power. The Demons of Sin possess their vessels' owner and sway them to commit the vessel's deadly sin,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 often by manipulating their wielder's insecurities, amplifying their vices, and whispering encouragements to them. After possessing a person, the demon can have their host undergo a demonic transformation.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red The Demons can assume the form of either their owner or someone they know and can mimic their voice.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 However, they are unable to influence those who have a carefree personality, free of any worries or anxieties that the demons can take advantage of.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Demon Contracts The demon contracts, also called contracts with the devil, are binding covenants made between a Demon of Sin and a human who utilizes the powers of the demon's respective vessel of sin. The contract can be done willingly with the Demon, allowing the human free access to the powers of the vessel of sin in exchange for possession by it;The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 in contrast, it can be made unintentionally if the person accidentally taps into the vessel's powers.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue According to Clarith, the legend of the sea is a pact with a demon.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Vessels of Sin The vessels of sin are the objects the Demons of Sin have chosen to inhabit after being split from Eve Moonlit's Original Sin. Over the course of history, they came into the possession of different persons, groups, and organizations and have caused calamities because of their influence. Because of the individual Demons dwelling within them, each vessel has unique magical powers. Similarly, anyone who comes in contact with vessel can be affected by its Demon's sphere of sin. While a demon can possess a being, their essence remains in their vessel and can therefore be magically sealed to trap the demon and nullify the vessel's effects.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Ma claims that if all the vessels of sin are collected, the collector's wish will come true.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles Sin Fragments A Sin Fragment is a term used in relation to the vessels of sin and, more generally, the Seven Deadly Sins. Elluka Clockworker is the first to coin the term when referring to the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia after considering the notion that the single vessel, the mirror, was split into several parts.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 The term is later used by Gallerian Marlon to refer to the sins themselves, likely because they were pieces of the Original Sin.Judgement of Corruption - そういつか再びこの手に集めよう 大罪のフラグメント Awakened Vessels The awakened vessel of sin are the vessels of sin that assume human forms and take on new names for themselves. In some cases, an awakened vessel shares characteristics with its Deadly Sinner and bears resemblance to them. After awakening, the entities continue to wield their vessel's powersMaster of the Graveyard PV and keep their forms even after its powers are drained.Evil's Court Booklet - Mammon's Court Many of the vessels awaken while in Evil's Theater. The purpose for their awakening and its significance is unknown. Sinners Forms Изначальные сосуды Сосуды греха Пробудившиеся сосуды Интересные факты * Серия названа в честь христианской системе семи смертных грехов, в которые входят самые страшные пороки, способные привести к свершению других грехов. * Серия базируется на картине Иеронима Босха «Семь смертных грехов и Четыре последние вещи». * Демоны имеют сходство с семью принцами ада, а сила каждого демона связана со склонением людей на свершение смертных грехов. * Каждая песня в серии начинается со слова «さあ» (рус. «А теперь» или «Давай»). Продолжение фразы всегда описывает смертный грех. * Только четверо из шести сосудов пробудились, похоть и зависть требовали замену, а гнев еще не нашли. * Несколько пробудившихся сосудов переняли черты характера своих бывших владельцев. * Изначальная форма сосуда была связаны с природой, в то время как последующие сосуды были сделаны человеком. * Каждый сосуд олицетворяет свой грех. *The series is named after the Seven Deadly Sins, the cardinal sins taught in Christian ethics to help explain and elaborate upon human tendencies to commit vices that would lead to other sins. *It is based on Hieronymus Bosch's The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things; this also ties it directly to End of the Four. *The Demons of Sin bear resemblance to the Seven Princes of Hell, powerful demons each aligned with a Deadly Sin who attempt to cause mortals to commit their sin. *Each song PV in the series begins with "さあ..." (Now/Let's...), followed by the signature phrase of the Sinner, usually pertaining to an action related to their Deadly Sin. *Only four of the six vessels in Gallerian's possession awakened, Lust and Envy requiring replacements while Wrath had not been acquired. *Several of the awakened vessels have adopted the appearance and/or characteristics of the sinner that wielded them. *The original forms of the Seven Deadly Sins are associated with nature, while their vessels are all man-made items; each object bears a relationship with the sin it represents. Галерея Evils_sinner.png|Хозяева семи смертных грехов Cover2.jpg|Грешники и сосуды на обложке альбома «Evils Kingdom» Sinners.Sins.jpg|Рекламные обои, изображающие всех грешников и сосуды грехов References Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Серии